


The First Order Strikes Back

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Scavenger Ben Solo [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Awesome Phasma, Badass Phasma, Badass Rey, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Evil Armitage Hux, Evil Snoke, Hux is Not Nice, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Training, Like Pure Evil, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Multi, Pilot Ben Solo, Pilot Poe Dameron, Scary Armitage Hux, Scavenger Ben Solo, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Snoke Being a Dick, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Phasma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which scavenger Ben and co.’s adventures continue.





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Kira Ren came to, General Armitage Hux was standing over her, something far from concern on his face. 

“So you’re awake,” he said. “The Supreme Leader wishes to speak with you, as soon as you’re recovered and in his hands.”

Kira could only imagine. She could also imagine that Snoke’s wrath would be far from lovely to behold. She had been on the receiving end of it before — Force Lightning, for example. Every day just gave her more reasons to want to overthrow the Supreme Leader and become one in his place — but she couldn’t. Not yet. 

She followed Hux. Her mask had been destroyed in the crash. Without it, she felt strange, naked, vulnerable — but she wasn’t about to let Hux see that. 

Not him, of all beings. 

***

Snoke was the one who strode into medbay long after Kira had been treated for injuries. 

“Well?” he said to the medics. “Is she conscious?”

”She’s in recovery,” one of them said. She was just a year younger than Kira, Kira knew, and she already pitied her. No one should have to deal with Snoke at his angriest — and he was angry. Kira knew as much. It was a quiet sort of anger, threatening to explode. 

“Good. Could you allow me to speak with her?”

”Yes, Supreme Leader.” The medics obviously didn’t approve, but they were scared of Snoke. Anyone would be. 

They left, and Snoke looked down at her disdainfully. “The mighty Kira Ren. When I found you, I saw what masters live to see. Raw, untamed power. I thought that you could have been the greatest of my apprentices. Now, I fear, I was mistaken.”

”I...” Kira trailed off. She could not argue. She had been a fool. The scavenger had bested her in a space battle. 

“He is powerful,” Kira said. “Untrained, but more powerful than he knows.”

”Obviously,” Snoke said. “He may be able to succeed where you failed.”

Kira couldn’t help but feel anger prickle in her. Long after Snoke left, she was still seething. It was the scavenger’s fault. He would pay for this, if she ever found him...

She would bring him to Snoke. And Snoke would be proud of her, not angry. 

She knew he would. 

***

It was in the training room of the Raddus that Ben and his uncle sparred. They were using plain staffs; they weren’t ready to upgrade to lightsabers yet. (Luke had luckily managed to salvage some training lightsabers from when Kira had attacked his Academy a year ago) Ben hadn’t used a lightsaber before, but he was good with a staff, and that was what mattered. 

Ben knocked his uncle to the ground with a well-timed stroke, and his uncle stumbled to his feet. “You are good,” he said. “I will grant you that.”

”I’ve practiced.” Ben honestly wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with his family right now. His parents who abandoned him and his uncle who did nothing. 

“I can imagine. Although, if it were possible, I’d have had you practice in a place that wasn’t Jakku.”

”Why did you just leave me?” Ben said. “Why did you let them?”

”They — we were trying to protect you. Your father never quite forgave either of us for this.” A beat. “And you don’t have to either.”

It was after a while that Ben nodded. Just that statement...just that statement alone was reassuring. Enough to make Ben at least grateful that his uncle didn’t think forgiveness was absolutely mandatory. 

“What were you trying to protect me from?” Ben said. 

“Your mother was worried about Snoke,” Luke said. “In more ways than one. She thought that dropping you off on Jakku, he’d never be able to find you. It didn’t stop Snoke from finding someone else, of course.”

”Kira Ren?”

Luke sighed. “I don’t know where Kira came from, but it wouldn’t be a stretch to think Snoke had her as his back-up plan. He wanted an apprentice, and she is strong with the Dark Side of the Force.” He rubbed his temples. “It’s a pity.”

”Yeah.” To think that could have been him. Ben couldn’t even imagine it. Serving under Snoke, doing so much evil...he doubted that he could do it. 

It was then that Poe practically sprinted down to the training room. “Ben! The Raddus is under attack.”

”How?” Ben said. “We were in hyperspace — unless they tracked us — but you can’t track someone through lightspeed — ’’

”I guess it doesn’t matter,” Luke said. “We better defend the ship.”

Ben nodded, and he and Poe practically sprinted down to the hangar, BB-8 rolling behind them. Ben jumped into his A-wing, and Poe into his X-wing, and they took off. 

***

They blasted off into the sky, and it was there that Ben could see it. A First Order dreadnaught, looming in the distance. These things...they were fleet killers. If they didn’t take out that dreadnaught, the fleet was effectively doomed. There were times when you had to jump into an X-wing or A-wing and blow something up, and this was no exception. 

“We’re in trouble,” he said to Poe. 

“Not yet.” Poe said. BB-8 beeped over the comm and Poe said, “Happy beeps there, buddy, come on. We’ve pulled crazier stunts than this.”

”I can’t imagine,” Ben said wryly. 

They drew closer to the dreadnaught, and Ben sighed. “We better stall them. As long as we can.”

”That’s what I was thinking.” After a bit of button pushing, Poe said, “Attention! This is Poe Dameron of the Resistance fleet. I have an urgent message for General Hugs.”

Ben bit his lip, barely suppressing a laugh. The laugh faded when he heard the voice of someone he could only assume was Hugs (though who had the last name Hugs anyway?) over the comm, a haughty sort of voice that was so slimy that Ben’s skin prickled with revulsion. 

“This is General Hux of the First Order. You and your friends are Resistance scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess there will be no terms, there will be no surrender.”

Silence. Even while Ben was seething at the thought (the Resistance, war criminals? Even that thought was inconceivable), Poe said, “Hi, I’m holding for General Hugs?”

”This is Hux,” Hux said. “You and your friends are doomed. We will wipe your filth from the galaxy!”

Silence. Then Poe spoke. “Okay. I’ll hold. Hello?”

It was while Ben was wondering what exactly Poe was doing that Poe said, “Look, I can’t hold forever. If you get back to the ship, tell him Leia has an urgent message for him — about his mother.”

Hux’s scream to open fire just about nearly shorted out Ben’s comm. 

“BB-8, Ben, punch it!” Poe said, and they both did. The battle to take down the First Order fleet had just begun. Ben hoped he was up for the challenge. 


	2. The Victorious and the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The space battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The thing about destroying the cannons on the dreadnaught was the fact that it was almost easy. Shooting down TIE fighters, shooting out the cannons...it was enough to make Ben wonder if, in a way, being Force Sensitive has its perks. Tallie and the others flooded in, as did the Resistance bombing fleet. Even looking out the window of his X-wing, Ben heard Tallie’s voice. “Sorry we’re late. Had to bring the bombers with me."

”I understand,” Ben said. 

Tallie’s voice flickered over the comm. “Bombers, keep a tight formation. Fighters, protect the bombers. It’s not every day we get a shot at a dreadnaught, so let’s make it count.”

Ben couldn’t deny that. Even as he felt a stab of worry for the bombers, he couldn’t help but also feel a stab of excitement — this was their chance to take on a dreadnaught, of all things! 

“Ready?” Poe’s voice flickered over the comm. 

“Let’s protect the bombers.” Ben said. 

***

Paige Tico wasn’t going to deny that she was nervous. Even as she watched bombing ship after bombing ship get swarmed, watched members of Black Squadron and Blue Squadron get either killed or incapacitated, she knew that their time was limited. She had to get down there. Drop the bombs. 

Arming the bombs was easy. Now she was approaching the sweet spot. And now...

Paige took a deep breath and clicked the switch. On missions like this, you never knew if you survived or not. With her other hand, she clutched her necklace close to her. Whatever happened, she was going to make it back. To Jess, to Rose, to all of them. 

***

 The dreadnaught exploded, and Ben swore that he could feel all sorts of sensations. The growing heat of the exploding dreadnaught, the people inside screaming even as the heat spread...

He gripped his temples. It hurt, it all hurt. He didn’t think he could take much of it...

”Ben.” Poe’s voice, drawing him out of the agony that he was in and anchoring him. Already, he was grateful. “Are you all right?”

The heat passed. So did the pain. Ben took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m all right,” he said. “We’ve definitely won a hell of a battle this day.”

***

They'd done it, at least. They’d managed to destroy a dreadnaught, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t casualties. More from the dreadnaught blowing up certain ships — dreadnaughts were fleet killers, and Leia supposed that she was grateful that their entire fleet hadn’t been wiped out. 

Still, no matter how many losses there were, it was still far too many. The older Leia got, the more that those losses settled uncomfortably in her bones. 

She hadn’t lost everything. She had Ben, though Ben was having difficulties forgiving her — and she didn’t blame him. She had the Resistance. She just had to draft holomails to the ones left behind, the ones whose loved ones didn’t come home from duty. 

Leia sat down and began to type. 


	3. Takodana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Poe, Rose, Paige, BB-8 and Finn go off on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There was something about calling the Resistance together that only reminded Leia of all that they’d lost. There were some bright spots in the whole mess, of course, like seeing Paige Tico reuniting with her sister, Rose, and her girlfriend, Jessika Pava, but overall, Leia knee that the losses didn’t necessarily get easier as the war went on. 

She stood before the others, ready to give her speech. The sort of speech that others would have expected her to give, considering the circumstances. She took a deep breath. 

“We’ve suffered heavy losses,” she said, “But we’ve won a great victory against the First Order. If not for those who went on that mission, we would have been certifiably wiped out. But our problem is far from over. The First Order’s ability to track us through lightspeed will no doubt lead to more casualties if we don’t find a way to stop it.”

Finn and Rose’s hands shot up. 

Leia turned to look at them. “Finn? Rose?”

”The First Order talked about making a hyperspace tracker,” Finn said. “It’s old Imperial tech — at least they were planning on it. If we could get onto the ship and disable it...”

Leia already felt a sense of dread. The idea of them actually sneaking onto the ship with the tracker...even if they somehow managed to get onboard (which wasn’t impossible) there was the matter of what would happen if they got caught somehow. 

The First Order was far from kind to their prisoners. 

Rose spoke. “Is there anyone who can help us?”

Leia took a deep breath. She couldn’t get over the idea of all but condemning these people to their deaths. Then, “Maz Kanata may be our best chance. You’ll find her on Takodana.” 

***

Even as they came out of hyperspace towards Takodana, Ben couldn’t help but watch in wonder. Just seeing the vastness of the planet, the sheer greenness of it, was enough for him to pause long enough to take it all in. The vast lakes. The green trees. The enormous blue skies. 

“You okay?” Poe said. 

“It’s beautiful.” Ben didn’t think that there would be so much green in the whole galaxy. 

They landed, and Ben ran outside, taking in the crisp, clear air, kneeling by the water to take handfuls of it — back on Jakku, Unkar Plutt had all but controlled any food and water supplies. Having that much water here...

He withdrew from the water, turned to Poe, Rose, Finn, BB-8 and Paige. “I guess we don’t want to keep Maz waiting.”

”Not really,” Poe said, and they headed off towards Maz’s fortress. 


	4. Maz’s Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and co. meet Maz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sorry for the late update!

 The palace was already packed with different beings mingling, and Ben already kept his eyes out for Maz. It seemed that the whole palace was a wash of different feelings and thoughts, different sensations of people in the palace. Finally, a diminutive orange alien wearing thick bifocal-like things on her head bustled through the crowd and then smiled. “Ben Solo!” she shouted, loud enough to make everyone in the palace stop. 

Ben tensed. He hoped no one in the palace actually cared enough — but there seemed to be no First Order members there. That was good. 

“Maz Kanata?” he said. 

Maz walked over to him. “None other,” she said. “I sense you need something. Desperately. Let’s get to it.”

They followed Maz towards the tables. Ben could only hope that there was a table far enough away from everyone else so that First Order soldiers didn’t happen to overhear them. Assuming that the First Order even came here. He mustered up his courage and said, “Ms. Kanata...”

”Maz, please.” Maz said. 

”All right. Maz...do First Order soldiers come here?”

”A lot of beings mingle day in and day out,” Maz said. “They come and go as they please. Although I have no love for the First Order. Monstrous creatures...”

”Hear hear,” Poe said. 

Ben couldn’t say he disagreed either. They drew closer to one of the tables, and — oh. 

The food on the table...Ben didn’t think he’d seen so much food in his life. His jaw ached and his stomach rumbled. He turned to look at Maz, almost questioningly, as if wondering if he should take it. Maz merely nodded, almost like she was asking Ben what exactly he was waiting for. Even as Ben dug into the food, he couldn’t help but notice all the different flavors, all the different textures...

”This is way different than portions,” he said after he’d finished a mouthful. 

“Portions?” Paige said. 

Ben nodded. “Back on Jakku, we didn’t have food — we had portions. Plutt would usually make sure to give out the smallest ones possible, even for the valuable stuff.”

”Seriously?” Rose said. 

Ben shrugged. “It’s the only explanation I can come up with.”

”Ben,” Poe said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

And there was something in that, Ben found, that was comforting. There were definitely things about Poe that were honestly comforting. Ben had to feel grateful, at least, for that. 

“So,” Maz said, “What exactly do you need so desperately?”

”Well,” Ben said, “We need to get on Snoke’s flagship and deactivate the hyperspace tracker. Problem is, it’s not that easy.”

”No, it’s not,” Maz said. “You’ll need disguises.”

”It’s going to be weird going back to the First Order, even on a mission,” Finn said. “But if it’ll keep the Resistance from being annihilated, we’ll do anything.”

Ben turned to Finn and smiled. “I admire your confidence.”

”Trust me,” Finn said, “I am a little nervous. But if we find a good First Order shuttle and manage to infiltrate the ship...”

”You’ll need to break the codes,” said Maz. “Luckily, I can do that.”

”So all we need are just some disguises,” Ben said. 

Maz nodded. “Luckily, I have all you need.”

It was in the back room that they actually saw the disguises for themselves. Loads upon loads of First Order officer uniforms, stormtrooper armor, and plenty more. And there was a shuttle. A First Order shuttle. 

“How did you get all that?” Ben said. 

Maz shrugged. “I have my ways. You’re going to need these.”

It was later after they got dressed in the First Order officer disguises that Ben turned to look at Poe. Poe smiled at him. “You definitely look the part,” he said. 

“So do you,” Ben said. “It’s strange, isn’t it? I didn’t think that I’d do this. But here we are.”

”Yeah.” Poe smiled as he spoke. “We’re gonna do great. We really will.”

Ben could only hope. 


	5. Supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang infiltrated the Supremacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was in hyperspace that Ben could have sworn that he felt something tugging at the corners of his consciousness. It was faint, but it was there. Kira Ren was there, but how could her Force presence follow him even into hyperspace? Ben only knew he didn’t like it. It was emerging from hyperspace that he saw Snoke’s ship, looming against the stars like some monster against a galactic sky, and he felt a chill go up his spine. 

“That’s Snoke’s ship?” Ben said. 

Poe nodded grimly. “Pretty big, isn’t it?”

”Yeah. I mean, if Snoke was compensating for something...”

Poe turned to look at him, and then an irrepressible sort of grin, a grin that Ben all but lived for, spread across his face. “He could be.”

It was after some work from Maz that they were able to get into the hangar undetected. They covered BB-8 with a bin (an orange and white BB unit would be too noticeable among people masquerading as First Order officers) before walking in, towards the turbolift, last everyone else. Ben almost expected someone to recognize them, any of them...but there was no one who seemed to. 

They infiltrated the turbolift, and it was there that one of Finn’s former comrades recognized him. “Did you get promoted?” the trooper said. “Congratulations!”

”Thanks,” Finn said. Ben could feel his nervousness practically emanating off him. 

“And these people,” said the trooper, “They’re new recruits?”

Ben nodded. It was best to play along, at least, and hope that no one noticed. 

When they reached the hyperspace tracker room, Finn sighed in relief. “That was a close one,” he said. “Our cover nearly got blown. What’s wrong, Ben?”

”Kira Ren’s here,” Ben said. 

“Then we better get in and get out,” Rose said. “Quickly.”

Paige was the one who let them in, using her medallion. “It’s for luck,” she said. “I just didn’t think I’d be using it in this context.”

They got in, and it was there they found the hyperspace tracker, glowing white against silver. Ben walked towards the panel and began tinkering. After what seemed like too long, the tracker deactivated, and Ben turned to the others. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he said. 

They were about to leave when Kira Ren approached in that moment, Phasma and the others by her side.

“Ben Solo,” she said. “So good to have you back.”


	6. The Supreme Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and co. are taken before Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short. Next one will be longer. Promise.

The ride up to the throne room seemed to take forever. Ben already couldn’t shake the idea that he was basically riding to his own doom. Next to him, Poe took his hand, and there was something about the gesture that was actually quite nice, so Ben accepted it. 

Kira Ren, meanwhile, wasn’t about to let up. “Ben,” she said, “There’s no need to be afraid. It’s what you were made for, after all. It’s what you were made for all along.”

Beb was almost reminded of those little holoanimations that he’d seen on Jakku — that was back in his AT-ST that he called home, with the little viewer that allowed you to see the animations. On one side there was an angel from Iego — Poe. On the other was the monster Kira Ren, about to lure him to a fate that he didn’t want, not even a little bit. 

“Don’t you even think about hurting him again,” Poe said. 

“Who says I will?” Kira said. 

They approached the throne room, and a hearty laugh filled the room from the figure sitting on the throne — a figure too frail-looking and almost emaciated to make that laugh. “Well done, my good and faithful apprentice! My faith in you is restored.”

”I know that voice,” Ben whispered to Poe. 

“Yeah, that’s Supreme Leader Snoke himself,” Poe said. “This isn’t good.”

Phasma prodded Poe with her staff, causing Poe to wince. “All right,” he said. “All right!”

They walked into the throne room, and Ben saw Snoke up close. He’d seen him before — in visions, in nightmares. Had heard his voice in his head when he was only a child. Now...now he was face to face with the disgusting creature. The creature that had made Kira Ren. 

“Young Solo,” Snoke practically crooned. “Welcome.”

Ben approached Snoke, and it was in that moment that he knew, simply knew, that it was time to face his nightmares. 


	7. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“I know you,” Ben said. “I felt you.”

”Of course you did,” Snoke said. He turned towards Phasma. “Leave us, Phasma. If there’s any trouble, my Praetorian Guards will handle it.”

”Of course, Supreme Leader,” Phasma said. 

Phasma left with everyone else save Kira Ren. Kira remained, looking at the Supreme Leader. 

“The lost son returns,” Snoke said. “I confess — I do wonder where you were all this time. You disappear as a child, return later as a man...it is a pity. You could have had much potential should you have been at my side.”

”I’d rather die,” Ben said. 

“That,” said Snoke, “Would be quite the waste. I did warn my apprentice that as she grew stronger, her equal in the Light would rise. Who knew that the lost boy would be part of it?”

Silence. 

“Quite charitable of you, to deliver yourselves to my domain,” Snoke said. “What did you come for?”

”I’m not telling you anything,” Ben said. “And neither are the others.”

Snoke practically chortled — it sounded like a stereotypical holoanimation villain. “Really now?”

Ben felt himself lifted into the air, his body all but bent back even as Snoke all but ripped through his thoughts. He struggled, trying to think of something, anything to hold Snoke back. It didn’t work. 

“Give me,” Snoke said, “Everything.”

Ben gritted his teeth, trying not to scream. It was like skeletal fingers were rustling about in his skull, pulling out every memory he had — Plutt’s cruelty, Poe and Ben’s growing feelings for him, and plenty more. Then, unexpectedly, Ben fell to the floor. 

Poe’s blaster shot out of his hand into Snoke’s grip. Snoke tossed it casually over his shoulder like it meant nothing at all. “You are a fool, Dameron. And you call yourself a hero.”

Poe ran towards Ben, helping him to his feet. Ben doubted he had ever seen that look in his eyes, that look of horror. 

“Are you okay?” he said to Ben. 

“It hurt,” Ben finally said. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that piece of Resistance vermin actually cares for you,” Snoke said, sneering. “Touching.”

Poe spoke up. “Yeah, I’m Resistance vermin. And I’m proud of it.”

”You’re an insignificant part of this anyway,” Snoke said. “Now...where were we?”

The feeling of fingers in his mind returned. Ben struggled, and yet he couldn’t keep the memory from being painfully pulled out — Leia’s mission. 

“It seems,” Snoke said, “Her flaws as a mother have not ended. I wonder what she told herself to comfort herself as she sent her only son to his doom?”

”My mother wouldn’t do that to me,” Ben said. 

“Oh, stupid, foolish Solo,” Snoke said. “She already did.”

Ben could already feel the fury welling up in him even as he ignited his lightsaber — only for Kira Ren to ignite hers. The Praetorian Guards drew their blades, taking up a combat position. Snoke, meanwhile, sneered at Ben. “She will pay for her mistake, young Solo. I will annihilate the whole Resistance fleet, and then...I will make you watch.”

Ben charged at Snoke, only to be knocked back like he was nothing at all. His lightsaber was snatched from his hand by Snoke, and Snoke forced him to his knees in front of Kira.

Ben watched as Kira drew her lightsaber, though she didn’t ignite it. And he wondered, right here, right now, if that was how he was going to die.


	8. Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira Ren makes an unexpected decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kira paused, almost like, for a moment, she was going to actually do it. Ben glared at her; he wasn’t going to go to his inevitable death crying and fearing it. 

There was no death, after all — there was the Force. 

Kira looked down at him, almost inscrutable. “I know what I have to do,” she said. 

“Get it over with then,” Ben said. 

Kira took her lightsaber and assumed a combat position. “I can give you the opportunity for a warrior’s death, Supreme Leader,” she said. 

“You think you can beat me? Pathetic child,” Snoke said. “I cannot be beaten. I have taken on worthier foes than you.”

“Do you want to test that?” Kira said. 

Snoke stood. Even the idea of this being taking on someone else in combat was laughable and frightening at the same time. Ben rose, and the others drew their weapons. They were clearly baffled, obviously not used to the idea of actually having to side with Kira on something. 

The Praetorian guards charged at them, and Ben found himself battling them off, slicing through them, others felling them with blaster bolts. Rose had given Poe her spare blaster, and the Praetorian guards fell, one by one, until only Snoke remained. Kira was clearly struggling, but still determined. Ben supposed he had to admire her for that. 

It was while he was wrapping Poe’s shoulder in a bandage where it had been badly injured that Kira clove through Snoke’s lightsaber, severing his hand. Snoke bellowed in fury, and Kira looked down at him. 

“I ought to gut you where you kneel,” she said. 

“Do it then, foolish girl. You come from nothing, you are nothing, as you always were.” Snoke grinned a grin that would make Plutt proud. “I’ll see you in your nightmares.”

Kira took her lightsaber and deactivated it. “You’re coming with us,” she said. 

Us. Of all the things that Ben expected, it wasn’t that. 

Kira removed her helmet, and underneath was a young girl, no more, no less. The way Finn looked at her, he was clearly stunned; he hadn’t expected that. 

“It’s time to leave a lot of things behind,” she said. “Come on.”

They left, only for Phasma to block them, blaster pointed directly at their faces. 

“Leaving so soon?” Phasma said. 


	9. Complicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice job breaking it, Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Was definitely thinking of MidgardianNerd while writing this!

It seemed, Ben knew, that the fight was not quite over. Kira turned to Phasma. 

“I have no desire to fight you, Phasma,” she said calmly, and Ben had to admire how she actually kept her calm with a blaster being pointed at her face, “But I will if you don’t put the blaster down.”

Silence. 

”Phasma...we can leave the First Order where it stands, truly. We don’t need to serve it any longer.”

Phasma surveyed Kira coldly before saying, “You’re very right.” 

She removed her helmet, and Ben couldn’t help but be surprised at the woman underneath it — a woman who looked like just about anyone else. 

“I’ve waited years for this,” Phasma said. “I suppose I should thank you, ma’am — you gave me the opportunity. I promised one day I would betray you all...and here I am.”

Kira actually looked flabbergasted. Heartbroken even. “We served together, Phasma,” she said. “Please don’t go this way.”

”You don’t know me at all, do you?" Phasma said. “Stupid girl. Sometimes betrayal can be the best weapon.”

She clocked Kira over the head. It was in that moment that Ben drew his lightsaber, only for Phasma to draw a thermal detonator. “Dodge this, foolish Jedi,” she said, and threw it. 

The impact knocked the group across the floor. The last thing Ben saw before everything went black was Phasma standing over him. 

***

Phasma walked over towards the throne where Supreme Leader Snoke used to sit, and smiled. In a way, she had to thank Kira Ren — she had given Phasma the opportunity that she’d always wanted. 

Hux joined her. “So...we shall rule the galaxy?”

”We, definitely.” Phasma turned to look at him, and she felt a tug of affection towards her compatriot. She had helped him this far, including murdering that sorry excuse for a father that was Brendol Hux. 

“Intriguing. I always did want to have the galaxy at my feet.”

”And we shall have it. For now...let’s exterminate the Resistance vermin once and for all. I think they’ve lived too long.”

Hux’s smile would not have looked out of place on a firaxan shark. “Yes,” he said. “They have.”

Phasma smiled. They would stamp out the Resistance. And from there, the Core Worlds would be defenseless against them. The galaxy would bow to them, as it would have no other choice. 

The galaxy would be theirs. And not a single being in the galaxy would not know. 


	10. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I know my chapters have been pretty short lately. Next chapter will be longer, I hope.

When Ben woke, he already felt like his world was more than a bit hazy. Poe was with him, and Kira was with him, worry on both their faces. When Poe spoke, it was soft. “Are you okay?”

”Never better,” Ben said wryly, and Poe’s lips twitched like he was trying in vain not to smile. Kira too looked like she was trying not to smile; there was something about it that was strangely endearing coming from the Knight of Ren. 

The former Knight of Ren? Ben couldn’t help but wonder, actually. 

“Let’s go.” Ben forced himself to his feet. Around him, the others were stirring as well. “If Phasma and Hux are ready to do more damage, we have to warn the Resistance. And...we may need Kira’s help.”

Kira nodded. “There’s nothing adequate that I can do to make up for what I’ve done,” she said. “But it’s a start.”

Ben nodded. “It is,” he said. “That’s what really matters.”

They has to fight their way to the hangar. It seemed that everything possible was there to block them, and they had to be ready. It was standing near the shuttle that they’d used to come in on that Kira said, “You stole a First Order shuttle? You have more nerve than I thought.” All while a smile seemed to play at the corners of her lips. 

“Yeah.” Ben said. “Come on.”

Even blasting off from the Supremacy, heading towards the planet, it was Poe’s turn to look at Ben in the back of the shuttle. “Hell of a day, wasn’t it?” he said. 

Ben nodded. “Hell of a day.”

”When Snoke was torturing you,” Poe said, “And I thought Kira was about to kill you...I couldn’t stand it.”

”I’m here,” Ben said. “I’m okay.”

”Yes, but honestly...I thought you were going to die. I couldn’t stand it.”

Poe hugged him tightly, and it was in that moment that Ben understood. Poe cared about him. After all this time, Poe loved him. Even that...

Even that was amazing. Ben hadn’t thought that it would happen. And stars willing, he knew...he loved Poe back. 

“I’m here. You’re here. We’re safe.” Ben smiled as he spoke. “Everything’s all right.”

They still had a battle of Crait to get to, but with Poe and the others by his side, Ben knew he could do anything. 


	11. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira Ren — now Rey — joins the Resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They made it through the gates of the Resistance Base at Crait just in time before the doors closed. 

Even as they stumbled out, Resistance blasters pointed at their faces and Kira drew her lightsaber, ready to deflect them, only for Ben to say, “It’s us!”

The Resistance soldiers lowered their blasters, and Kira looked around wryly. “Do they always greet you with blasters?” she said. 

Before Ben could reply, General Organa appeared, pure relief in her face. “Ben!” she said. “Thank the stars. I thought that Snoke was going to kill you.”

”We brought him here,” Kira said. “Too good for him, I’d say.”

General Organa looked at Snoke’s prone form. Then, “Lieutenant Connix, could you take Snoke into one of the holding cells?”

”Sure.”

It was when Lieutenant Connix was out of earshot that General Organa spoke. “Kira Ren?”

”None other,” Kira said, and the Resistance soldiers broke out in shouted protest. Kira kept her calm, all things considered, but Ben couldn’t help but feel pity for her. 

“Enough,” General Organa said. “Lady Ren...”

”Lady Ren is a thing of the past now. Call me Rey. That was the name I was born with.”

General Organa nodded. “Right. Rey. Tell me what exactly happened.”

Rey did. Including Snoke’s abuse of her over the years, and Ben couldn’t help but be outraged; how could anyone — but then again, he’d been on Jakku for years. He knew cruelty to children when he saw one. In a way, she was a lot like Finn — taken from her family from a young age and molded into someone she was never meant to be. 

The earlier protests died down slightly as the Resistance looked at Rey, clearly curious now. General Organa spoke. “Well, Rey — you did a brave thing leaving, and saving my son’s life. That’s a debt that I hope I can repay, sooner or later.”

Rey nodded. “I can’t make up for everything I did,” she said, “But I can hope I can begin.”

“I’m sure you will,” the General said. 

It was in the privacy of their quarters that Rey took her hair out of its three buns. Without them, Ben thought, she looked young, young as she really was. “It’s odd, being accepted like that,” she said. 

“The rest of them will accept you in time,” Ben said. “I just know it.”

Rey turned to him and smiled. “I hope.”

It was at the speeders that Poe spoke. “Ben, whatever happens, we’re going to take those bastards down. Just follow Tallie, follow her lead, trust her. No matter what happens.”

”I will. See you later, Poe.”

Poe grinned. “Not if I don’t see you first.”

They hugged, and Ben made sure to memorize that sensation. If they were going to die today, he might as well take a good memory to his grave. A man that he was starting to have feelings for ever since he got off Jakku. 

Then they parted, and Ben walked over to his speeder. Hopefully they would make it out alive. 

He hoped.


	12. Annihilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gives a speech before the Battle of Crait. It’s kind of what you’d expect from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: A lot of short chapters, I know. I’m sorry. Anyway, writing Hux was...interesting. I actually did channel a little bit of John Simm’s version of the Master from Doctor Who for the “annihilate” line; I figured Hux would say that. Also, my goal was ultimately make Hux scary again considering he was reduced to a joke in TLJ (thanks, Rian Johnson. >.>). I hope I succeeded.

The First Order’s army drew close to the Resistance Base, and Supreme Leader Armitage Hux looked almost feral in that moment. At last he’d be able to annihilate the Resistance vermin once and for all. Just like vermin, they were difficult to annihilate, finding little holes to hide in. But even vermin couldn’t hide forever. 

He turned towards his troops. Phasma was next to him, and Hux was certain that the two of them would crush the Resistance, along with their ever faithful troops. 

“Today,” he began, “Is a glorious day.”

The stormtroopers looked up at him, awaiting the rest of his speech. Hux took a deep breath; he had done this before Starkiller Base had ultimately fired and destroyed the Hosnian system. 

“Now the time stands before us, whether we collapse here today or annihilate the disorder before us once and for all. Before us stand war criminals, Rebel scum, terrorists, _savages, barely worthy of being considered sentient beings...”_ Hux let his voice get up to a shout. It usually exhausted his vocal chords after that, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. “They have destroyed planets. Sought to undermine the very structures of the First Order and why it was created. But this...this is the hour when they meet their end. From there, every Outer Rim planet, every Mid Rim planet, every Core planet will bow to the First Order and remember this as the last. Days. Of this loathsome. _Resistance_!”

The stormtroopers saluted. Of course they did. Hux didn’t smile outwardly, but he smiled on the inside. These were his men, loyal, programmed from birth to be the perfect killing machines. If the cannon didn’t take out the Base, the stormtroopers would. 

Phasma spoke. “As Hux said, this is the hour where we take out the Resistance once and for all. The Resistance are terrorists, traitors and war criminals. Their leader is a glory hound, a terrorist, and a traitor to the Empire. Taking out the Resistance will not only be a pleasure, but a duty. Push forward — and remind the Resistance of why we are to be feared in the first place.”

Another salute from the stormtroopers. 

They walked away, and Phasma turned to Hux. “Excellent speech, Armitage. I should have expected no less from you.”

”Phasma, my dear...it wasn’t hard to come up with. The Resistance are vermin. We just have to make sure they don’t have another hole to hide in.”

Phasma looked at him, clearly impressed. “You have a way with words, Armitage Hux.”

”I do what I can. Shall we annihilate them? Lovely word, annihilate.”

”We shall,” Phasma said. “And it is.”

 


End file.
